


Talking Night

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Night series [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Gibbs and Abby do after they sleepless night will they take the risk of telling one another how they feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. This is the third part of what might become "Night series" depending on how my muse's mood is. For some reason I seem to love writing small pieces so that's what I'm gonna do. You'll see how it turns out. Thank you all for your comprehension. I haven't forgotten my other stories, but I won't promise anything anymore to nobody. 
> 
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. 
> 
> ________________________________________

**Talking Night**

 

 

"Hey, Abbs, are you doing something, tonight?" Gibbs asked her during the day that followed her sleepless night when she'd wondered about what she should do and how to act toward Gibbs. Abby had finally decided not to change anything and just act normally around him. If they were meant to be together. They were going together. That was Abigail Sciuto's certainty.

 

She just wondered when that would be. And if it would be. She sighed but smiled, she was going to spend time with Gibbs again that was the most important.

 

Another night with Gibbs...

 

Abby wandered around in her lab, she had done everything. Given Gibbs the results Gibbs wanted, the case was closed, but Abby had busied herself after that, she always found something to do until she made the mistake to let her thoughts drifted away then she lost her focus and all she'd been able to do since then was think about the silver-haired fox, that made her heart skip a beat each time she saw him.

 

Why was it that he had such an effect on him?

 

It had been that way since the first day she had laid eyes on him—she didn't know why, it was just the way he looked at her she guessed or something, but he had immediately found his way to her heart and never left. It was love. Of that Abby had had no doubts. But how would such a man like him ever be interested in a woman like her? They were opposites. She was so much younger than he was, and he was settled in his ways and yet, he had become her best friend the man she trusted with her life, the man she confided in. Gibbs was her everything.

 

Her love for him was her biggest secret.

When Abby went out with a man, he was never what she expected and never would be, none of the men she met could ever compete with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he was perfect with all his imperfections. He was the man she loved.

 

Abby wondered if he thought about her too. If he lay awake at night thinking about her, or if he simply slept without have a second about her once he was back at his house.

 

**000**

 

 

From the moment he had asked her if she was doing something tonight Gibbs had been thinking about what he would do, how he would let her know that he felt more for her than just friendship. Should he tell her? Should he show her? For the first time in his life Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't know what to do. The only thing he was sure of was that tonight was going to the night that would change his relationship with the NCIS forensic scientist forever.

 

The NCIS team leader was still imagining several ways to tell her as he was doing his paperwork. Tony was silently observing his boss as did Ziva. There was something different about their boss, but neither could put their fingers on what it was. As he was scribbling something on a rapport DiNozzo looked over at Hir dark haired colleague, wondering if she had noticed the odd way Gibbs to behave. He know she had to moment she looked at him.

 

The biggest surprise came a few moments later when Gibbs announced them, they could go home. McGee's head snapped up then and he opened his mouth to protest, but he was stopped by a paper ball being thrown at him. When he looked at Ziva and Tony McGee knew better than to say a word.

 

They all grabbed their stuff and left to building afraid that if they doubted or ask something their boss might change his mind. Little did they that he himself was about to leave as well to make some arrangements for tonight. Gibbs when to see Abby in her lab to tell her to go home, that he would come and pick her up at 7:00PM. She'd eyed him for a moment as it to make sure she'd heard him right. He smiled at her and bend down to kiss her cheeks before exiting her lab again, leaving Abby standing there looking at the see through closed doors.

 

**000**

 

Gibbs had been true to his words and come to pick her up at 7:00PM. He looked casual and classy as usual, even with a jeans. She thought his butt looked even more sexy, but she didn't tell him that of course.

 

Gibbs refused to tell her where they were going. Abby was dressed in black dress covered with small white skulls, it was held on her shoulders by two straps on each sides and fitted her perfectly. There was no doubt that Abigail Sciuto was a desirable woman with that dress.

 

And much to his surprise Abby was wearing heels. He briefly wondered when she had "learned" to walk in them because the last time he saw her wearing some she didn't really seem stable on them.

 

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs stopped his car in front a lovely little place. It was difficult for Abby to believe that she had been at home. As he shut down the engine Abby looked at him and asked.

 

"Where are we?"

 

"At a friend's place. He's on holiday right now." Gibbs told her as he opened his car door. He stepped out before he stepped around the car to open the door for her, and reached out his hand to her.

 

She smiled at him as she placed her hand in his and he helped her out of the car. The time stopped suddenly as they were standing in front of one another. Abby lost herself in his icy blue eyes.

 

"I think we need to talk." Abby said in a soft voice.

 

"I think so too." He replied simply.

 

**000**

 

Abby and Gibbs were sitting on a bench in the beautiful backyard of Gibbs's friend house looking at each other without saying a word. After a moment he decide to break the silence and as her.

 

"Why did you come back down to sleep with me on the couch?"

 

At first Abby was a little taken aback by his question she hadn't expect him to be so to the point, but she liked it she answered him. "I wanted to be close to you. I wanted to feel you close to me."

 

"Do you have feelings for me, Abbs?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

"It doesn't matter what I think."

 

"It does to me."

 

"I do think you have feeling for me."

 

"And do you have feeling for me?"

 

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked her with a touch a mischief in his voice.

 

"I doesn't matter what I think." Abby said with a smile.

 

"It does to me."

 

"I do hope you have feelings for me." She said in a whisper.

 

Gibbs made one of his trade mark smirks before leaning down slowing toward her, inching closer and closer to her lips, and right before applying his lips on hers he murmured. "I do have feelings for you."

 

And finally he was kissing her.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
